A promise from that day
by jamesb497
Summary: When Alisa remembers that Rean was the one who saved her all those years ago. She also remembers a promise that she made to herself. That is she met that boy again she'd thank him with all of her heart. Day 11 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When Alisa remembers that Rean was the one who saved her all those years ago. She also remembers a promise that she made to herself. That is she met that boy again she'd thank him with all of her heart.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

12/12

Today the members of Class VII were resting for the morning before they hold a meeting to decide on what the wanted to do for the war. Right now Rean and Alisa were working on the Orbal Bike together.

"Alright that should do it. Rean why don't you start her up?" Alisa asked.

"Got it." he said as he got on the bike and started the engine.

"Amazing it feels just like I remember it back at the academy." he said as he turned it off.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." he said as he got off the bike."

"Thanks,"

"But You Really are amazing with orbal technology. I mean I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were this good."

"Well I have been studying orbal technology even before enrolling at the academy."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I may have used the Reinford name in order to visit the RF factories and attend lectures at the Institute of Technology."

"I bet I know why you did all of that, too. Was it to rebel against your mother?" He asked.

"Sigh I can't deny it. When father died Mother just stopped caring. I mean she took the company away from her own father. How could someone do that? So I guess you can say that it was studying was my way of trying to show her up at something. A little, at least."

"I see… So, were you able to?"

"Not in the slightest." Now that she's missing, this isn't the time to think about my next act of rebellion, either And you know what? That's fine by me. I've made up my mind to focus on the future rather than the past for now. I've got to keep that promise I made to her in Roer, after all. I'll be running the company before she knows it."

"I think she'd prefer that way, honestly." Then Rean noticed that Alisa had a bit of snow on her head and brushed it off.

"Huh?" she said as she had a small blush on her face

"Ha, look at you. You were so engrossed in the bike that you didn't even notice all the snow building up on your head. Still I think you've found the right way to approach things. I'll have to pick up a few pointers from you. Can't let myself get too wrapped up in my past, either. And that way, we'll both be able to find the best paths for each of us to take."

"Heehee. I certainly hope so."

Then Alisa remembered something. She was crying in the snow because she was playing in the snow and had lost her way and she was scared. Then a boy approached her and gave her a snow bunny and then led her back to Ymir. When they got there they parted ways. She promised herself that if she met the boy again she'd repay him. The boys face looked familiar it looked just like...

"Are you kidding me?!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Wh-what's wrong? Asked slightly surprised by her outburst.

"I can't believe I forgot! Remember how I talked about coming here with my family as a kid? I ended up getting lost out on the mountain. But just when I started to think I'd be lost there forever, a boy appeared out of nowhere and he led me all the way back to Ymir! That boy was you! I'm sure of it!"

"That does ring a bell actually. The year after that was when the whole thing with my power happened. After that I'd kind of pushed everything else to the back of my mind. Weird. We really did meet when we were kids."

"I was only joking about it before but yeah. We really, really did. I'd forgotten all about it, too. Probably because it was a scary memory for me."

They stood there in silence.

"Rean?"

"Yes Alisa?"

"Knowing that it was you it makes me really happy."

"It makes me happy to."

"You know I also remember something else. A promise I made that if I ever met that boy again I'd thank him."

"Alisa there's no need to thank me."

"Actually Rean yes I do. Come on let's finish the bike.

"Alright." They then finished working on the orbal bike and put the tools away.

"Okay well I'll see you." Rean said as he began to walk away from her.

"Rean wait."

"Huh? Did you need something else?"

"Yes Rean I said I was going to thank you for saving me for that day."

"Alisa I already told you there's no need to thank me."

"Maybe to you I don't need to, but to me I feel like I have to. So please Rean let me do this."

"Sigh. Alright if you really feel like you have to."

"Okay close your eyes."

Rean did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Alisa then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rean then opened his eyes in shock. Alisa then stepped away.

"Rean thank you for saving me that day. Thank you for helping me throughout this year. Rean for everything that you've done for me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Alisa then closed her eyes and gave him a bright smile.

Rean felt his heart skip a beat. 'Oh, sweet Aidios I love this girl.' he thought.

Rean then walked up to her and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"R-Rean? Wh-What are you doing?" she asked with a blush forming on her face.

He didn't say anything he only leaned in and pressed his lips against her. Alisa's eyes went wide with shock. Rean then realized what he was doing.

'Rean what are you doing? You idiot.' he thought to himself as he broke the kiss and backed away. He took a look at Alisa's face trying to figure out what she's feeling right now.

"Alisa I-I'm so so sorry I don't know what came over me." Rean said. Then he turned around not able to face her.

Alisa final over her shock walked over to him.

"Rean look at me please?

Rean then slowly turned around to face her, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting rage, anger, hurt, sadness. But instead she was giving him a smile just like the one she was giving him before he kissed her.

"You don't have to feel sorry." She said then leaned in and kissed him.

Now it was Rean's turn to be shocked, but he soon closed his eyes and kissed her back. When they broke the kiss both of their faces were red and they were panting.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. Rean then pulled her into a hug. One which she returned. They just stayed there like that holding each other. Then Rean let her go.

"Hehe."

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry its just I was thinking how everything could have played out if we remembered each other from the start."

"Your right that is interesting."

"But I know one thing that would stay the same."

"Oh and what's that?"

Rean then took her hand. "The fact that I would still fall in love with you."

"Rean. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you always know what to say to make my heart race."

"Simple. I just know you." She then leaned in and kissed him again. Rean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Oh my."

They both jumped apart and looked towards the source of the voice. Sharon was standing in the doorway.

"S-S-S-SHARON!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Hehe my apologies Lady Alisa, Master Rean, but it's nearly time for you and the rest of your classmates to have your meeting. But if you prefer I'll ask them if you can have it later so that you can spend more time with your boyfriend." Both of their faces went red.

"That won't be necessary Sharon. We'll be right down." Rean said.

"Very well then. Also congratulations." She said then closed the door.

Alisa just stood there silent. Her face red as a tomato.

'She looks so cute.' he thought. Rean then kissed the side of her head then held out his hand.

"Come on, let's not keep the other's waiting. Besides I want to tell everyone that I now have a girlfriend."

Alisa's face got even redder, but she took his hand.

"Yeah lets go." Together they headed down stairs to tell their classmates hand and hand.


End file.
